Caged
by hnt1213
Summary: okay i just made this story up and wanted to share it with people so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne dashed through the woods her long slender legs moving as fast as they could her hands brushed away some vines her knee long men's shirt tore a little on the sides "she's escaping go delta!" Roxanne's heart pounded in her chest her lungs screamed for air she felt her enemy's advancing on her and fast Roxanne pushed herself harder 'come on Roxy!, she screamed mentally 'you can do it just a little farther-' Roxanne heard a gun fire of and then a Sharpe pain in her left shoulder . Roxanne fell to the ground fighting the drug she started to stand when strong hands grabbed her arms and pinned them against her back Roxanne cried out in dismay as the soldiers surrounded her a rifle was raised above her head and then a bright red flash as the soldier smashed the butt of the gun into the back of her head.

Roxanne awoke groggy to find herself back where she'd started. caged. Roxanne groaned in frustration this was the fifth time she'd tried to escape from the facility, you see Roxanne's great, great, great grandmother was a shapeshifter and the gene had skipped right over her grandmother and her mom and landed in her. Wahoo. "We told you not to run you stupid idiot." leered the other shapeshifters who'd been in the facility longer then she had, they were crazy and their secants told her so, they weren't well. Roxanne sat angrily on the had cot sighed a couple of times taking deep steady breaths. The cell door swung open and the enforcer stepped in a long bull whip in his hand he swung it around a couple of times, some of the others shifted and hide under their beds while some cackled hysterically. Two soldiers came in right behind him Roxanne slowly stood up and crouched ready to try again but before she could move the whip wrapped around her neck slapping her in the face as it wound around her throat "uh, uh, uh my little pet. I think its about time to show you your rightful place don't you agree boys?" the men nodded solemnly the enforcer pulled Roxanne closer and closer to him. When she was close enough he grabbed her by her short choppy red-pink hair, he pulled up rising her off the ground he glared at her "why do you insist on escaping every time I turn around huh?!" he gave her a hard shake before chaining her to the wall he carefully unwound the whip and threw it to one of his men he took out a hunting knife and cut all of her clothes away leaving her hanging completely naked exposed in front of everyone Roxanne gritted her teeth as the enforcer dumped a bucket of cold water over her head then leaned foreword and kissed Roxanne's cheek "see you in the morning my sweet little muffin poo." the enforcer laughed as he left an extra bullwhip for the second soldier she heard him whisper to the men "whip her to the brink of death. Boss wants the new comers to be to afraid to try to escape from here." Roxanne braced herself as the thugs raised their whips drew back their arms and then swung at the same time Roxanne couldn't hold back her screams as the whips sliced open her skin allowing blood to pour down her body and drip off her toes.

Roxanne fainted when they were two hours into the whipping, small whimpering sounds woke her up but only barely, "are you awake pretty lady?" a small black puppy with white grey spots and a small brown nose stood above her ears flat against his head "my name is Ken but my family calls me Kenny. Who are you?" Roxanne was about to reply when she heard the big steel door open and the enforcers voice "right this way young buyer. We have the finest shapeshifters here!" a business like voice replied "I'm looking for young ones, say if they were human, toddlers. Do you have any?" there was a short pause then a sigh "right this way buyer we just got these ones in about an hour ago, but I warn you sir earlier we had to um…punish one of them she keeps trying to escape and well my boss says if she tries it again then I have to kill her." Roxanne rolled her head to the side to see the enforcers big fat ugly belly towering over her Kenny dashed away and into the small pack of puppies they whined and whimpered as the cell door opened and the enforcer entered his big ruff hands reaching for Kenny, Roxanne forced her beaten body to shift and move into a standing position she bared her teeth and growled head low, ears back eyes sending a deadly message . Stay away from those pups. Roxanne snapped her teeth and approached the enforcer moving sideways the pups rushed away from him and hide behind Roxanne the enforcer laughed and pulled a bull whip out of his dirty jacket Roxanne cast a sideways glance at the pups and then huffed "get underneath the bed!" the pups obeyed and were under the bed in no time watching as the enforcer and Roxanne circled each other Roxanne leapt and her teeth latched on to his arm she shook her head savagely but her beating earlier that day weakened her and with one swing of the enforcers arm she was flung across the room she hit the concert wall hard her head snapping back against the cement with a yelp Roxanne fell to the floor her head spinning she tried to stand up but her legs gave away and he enforcer raised the whip and swung it forward. Roxanne closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, when it didn't come she opened her eyes to see the bullwhip wrapped around the buyers arm "Mr. Jamontoast I demand that you stop hurting my property this instant!" dead silence and then "now how much for the whole batch?"

Roxanne was shoved into a carrier the puppies were separated and put into carriers of their own they were then loaded up in a long black car Roxanne's crate faced the man who'd bought them and probably saved her life "so if I let you out do you swear you wont run or hurt me?" the young man asked softly on the seat next to him was an odd white box with a red cross on it. Roxanne was too exhausted to fight or run, and to top that off she was wounded badly and probably wouldn't make it out of the car before she would collapse her eye lids felt heavy as she nodded slowly the man opened the top of the carrier and lifted her onto his lap she made a feeble growl he chuckled and opened the box "okay honey your going to have to shift for me so I can clean your wounds properly, can you try, please?" Roxanne sighed and began to shift the fur melted away leaving long bloody strikes visible, Roxanne glanced up at the man and was confused to see him have a blank expression on his face, it wasn't the look of disgust but rather shock after awhile he reached for the box "this might sting a little, my name is Quinn Crow. I would just like you all to know before you all jump to conclusions but you will be living in a mansion with me not as slaves or servants but as well family you can either share a room or not the backyard is vast,: the man paused to tear open a small alcohol rag "brace your self my dear." Roxanne bit her lip as a sharp sting consumed her body Roxanne tasted blood but she hardly noticed that as she concentrated on not crying in front of this man. When the torture was finally over the man wrapped bandages around the wounds tightly "there that should do it! Oh wait a second" Quinn removed the grey t-shirt that he was wearing and carefully slipped it over her head "there we are it's a little big for you but I'll have to take you all shopping tomorrow after we get a doctor to check out your wounds," the car pulled into a long twisting driveway a canopy of trees hung over the drive way making a tunnel after a minute or two of driving they passed a barn and stables horses all shapes and sizes stood grazing in the meadow, few of them looked up to watch the car go by . Roxanne attempted to sit up but her body wasn't responding to her commands the car's tires crunched on the gravel as it slowly stopped in front of the house butlers and maids rushed out to greet Quinn who had them each carry the scared baby wolves into the house and up stairs in his room when a greasy looking butler bent down reaching for him Quinn shook his head "leave us along for a minuet please." the butler paused before saying threw clutched teeth "as you wish young master." the car door shut and Quinn turned to Roxanne "what is your name?" Roxanne was exhausted she made an attempt to answer while fighting with the weights on her eyelids, "its Roxanne," Quinn laughed as the words came out in a mush "well Roxanne we will be talking later after you've rested" Roxanne was picked up and carried into the house .

Quinn Set the girl, Roxanne on his bed she, he'd never seen someone as beautiful as her before her dark forest green eyes her, small nose that twitched when she slept, those full lips and high cheek bones. The messy choppy red hair that almost looked pink at first glance. She yawned and turned away from Quinn who sighed and turned his attention to the puppies in the creates he realised them one by one till nine dogs sat in front of him a black and grey pup shifted and glared at him "what did you do to my pretty lady?!" Quinn forced himself to hold back a smile "Roxanne was very tired so she went to sleep she'll be up in a few hours till then I'd like use to get to know one other. My name is Quinn Crow, I'm 22 years old and have no intention of harming any of you. What's you names and age?" the child puffed out his chest and said proudly "my name is ken, I'm 5 years old and I'm the leader of the pack and that pretty lady you were touching is my future mate so you watch yourself buddy!" Quinn didn't know why but when the five year old boy said _**future mate **_it annoyed him. Quinn lead Gwen, Speckles, storm, kaki, snowflak, king, ken, theia, and C.J on a grand tour of his house then he helped them pick out there rooms Gwen chose a dark quiet room at the end of the hallway, next to her bedroom were the twins Speckles and Storm. The timid and shy Thiea bunked with snowflak and King while the quiet laid back C.J shared a room with Kaki. When Quinn asked where Ken was going to sleep he said that he was going to share with his pretty lady . Quinn gritted his teeth "whatever you say kid why don't you go play with your friends now okay?" Ken nodded once and then skipped off to collect everyone, I slowly slipped away from the obnoxious group and back to my room, I gently woke Roxanne up "hey Roxanne, wake up." she gave off a moan and a tear rolled down her cheek "mom? Mommy! Mommy watch out for the man! MOM!!!!!!" Roxanne screamed and thrashed around wildly trying to escape Quinn tightened his grip on her and wrenched her out of the bed and to the ground as he rocked Roxanne's crying form after awhile Roxanne returned to the once peaceful slumber she was in before. Quinn placed Roxanne back in he bed and sat in a rocking chair nearby the bed dazed he stared at the sleeping girl _**'what the hell has she been through?!' **_he wondered to himself, Quinn dug his phone out of his pocket and called Mr. Jamontoast .

"yes hello its me again, no I'm not currently interested in buying more of them I called to get some info about the girl I bought." there was a short pause then "yes the one that bit you, earlier this evening I went into the barn where I'm keeping them and she was screaming in her sleep something about her mother… yes that would be great please send me a copy of her file, thank you Mr Jamontoast, you'll be hearing from me soon. Thank you, good-bye." Quinn snapped his phone shut and looked out of the window he stood and closed the blinds darkening the room Quinn gently patted her head said goodnight and then he turned on his heel and walked out.

That evening at dinner I carried the food into the dinning hall that looked like a high schools cafeterias long tables on the first floor and on the second and third floor where round tables. Quinn rang the gong and thousands of animals rushed in from every window and door. As they all chose a tables to sit at they all shifted into humans of all shapes and sizes the little kids ranging 3 to 10 sat in the front tables I sent a maid to fetch Ken's group. After 20 minutes or so things quieted down Ken stood chest out head held high his family behind him; "before we start dinner I would like to introduce some of are new arrivals Ken, Gwen, Kaki, Snowflak, Storm, Speckles, King, Thiea, and C.J, also there is a girl Roxanne but she currently is bedridden from previous inflictions I hope you all will be able to meet her soon, but for now please make the newcomers feel welcomed. Now lets eat!" I sat the group down at the least crowded table in the front all the teenagers claimed the top two floors and everyone in the lower ages filled the bottom floor. Most of the herbivores were vegetarians while the carnivores usually wanted meat, so tonight they were having veggie burgers and cheese burgers, with a side dish of French fries and milkshakes. About halfway through the meal the dinning room side door creaked open slowly and Roxanne stumbled in stretching painfully ignoring the curious eyes that followed her she made her way to Quinn's side "thanks for letting me sleep, I really needed that." Quinn noticed that her wounds were reopening a streak of blood began to appear on the shirt. Roxanne noticed and swore under her breath "damm it!" she said as blood dribbled towards her finger tips Roxanne swayed as blood slowly drained out of her body Quinn caught Roxanne as she fainted Quinn picked her up and left the now silent cafeteria then Ken yelled "hey don't touch my pretty lady! Come back here with my pretty lady!" Ken jumped up and ran after them. Quinn had a professional treat and bound her wounds "okay Quinn that should do it now since she's a shapeshifter she should heal faster them regular humans I'd say two to three days before I'd allow her to begin to walk around. Though she will heal quicker if she is in her true form, so I suggest that she transforms the minute she's up." Quinn shook hand s with the doctor and placed Roxanne back in bed before he went and collected food enough for both of them a maid offered to help Quinn carry all the food and he accepted thankfully. Roxanne awoke to the strong aroma of meat she turned her head and saw a big fat juicy hamburger, she'd always wanted to try one the enforcer would sometimes sit out side her cell and eat these things slowly then he'd place an untouched on just out of reach of her cell then he'd stand there watching as she made desperate attempts to get some food in her starved belly. Roxanne reached for it but a hand swooped down and took it away before she could even touch it "ah, ah ,ah Roxanne. Doc said your not aloud to move say ahhhhh," too hungry to be annoyed Roxanne said ah and Quinn lowered it to her mouth and Roxanne took a large bit. It was even better then she'd imagined her stomach growled loudly begging for more of the burger.

Three burgers later Quinn raised the cold shake to her lips a weird piece of plastic stuck out of it Quinn tapped the object and said "place your lips over the straw and then suck, when your mouth is full swallow. Okay?" Roxanne nodded and did as she was instructed Roxanne jerked back when freezing cold shake entered her mouth she swallowed and coughed "what is that?" she asked as a knock came from the door Roxanne's flashed up towards the door "Quinn I think that's for you." Quinn looked up, one of his butlers held a lager envelope on a silver platter "Young Master Crow this arrived for you a few minuets ago, would you like to see it now or later?" Quinn stood up and read the title:

CLASSIFIED!

**To: Mr. Crow, Quinn.**

**From: Mr. Jamontoast, Burnt **

"**I'll take it now. Um could you please feed Roxanne and explain to her about what a milkshake is?"**

**The butler sighed "of course Master crow." Quinn nodded "if there's a problem I'll be in my office."**

**Quinn said good bye and left. Once in the office Quinn shut and locked the doors and closed the blinds, Quinn tore open and began to read;**

**12/10/1992**

**Name: Roxanne**

**Age: around six or seven**

**Date of birth: unknown**

**Hair: scarlet**

**Eyes: emerald green**

**Gender: female**

**Previous owners: 26**

**Height: 3;2**

**Weight: 40 lbs.**

**Personality: previous owners say she's tried to kill them in there sleep. Describe her as a snake**

**Animal: a wolf like thing**

**True form: a wolf with large black wings.**

**Family: deceased**

**Escape attempts: 7**

**1st**** was punished by: warning**

**2****nd ****was punished by: ten lashes**

**3****rd**** was punished by: starving for 3 weeks**

**4****th ****was punished by: branding**

**5****th ****was punished by: cutting**

**6****th ****was punished by: torture**

**7****th ****was punished by: bull whips to brink of death (aka) "the 50/50 treatment"**

**Previous owners:**

**1. isn't very corruptive… with certain orders.**

**2. Wakes me up at night screaming about her mother.**

**3. Had to beat her frequently, she was being stubborn.**

**4. has poor health**

**5. Wasn't very nice to me**

**6. Showed me no respect**

**7. Won't die**

**8. Stole my steak**

**9. Stayed in other form to avoid doing work**

**10. Woke me up at night, where is this Childs mother?**

**11. Bite me repeatedly**

**12. wouldn't shut up awake or asleep**

**13. Howls to the full moon**

**14. I'm allergic to freaks. You can have her back. I told her what she was then beat her.**

**15. Cuts herself**

**16. Is too mopey**

**17. Tried to comate suicide **

**18. Won't stop crying at night**

**19. Crashed my computer and cameras. Your paying.**

**20. I got bored of her whining.**

**21. Bit the heads of my collectables off**

**22. chained her out back she was in animal form. Neighbours called the police when she shifted and began to cry "daddy please I'm cold let me come inside!" **

**23. Dug up my wife's flower bed**

**24. Won't eat**

**25. She's a pest**

**26. I'm recommending 2 things to you (1) lock her up in a dark cell till the day she dies or (2) Kill her.**

**History: **

**From the eastern mountains mother was a lone wolf, Father was an escaped pet Pegasus tracker hunted them down and killed the father, mother took child and ran was cornered in a cave and child watch her mother get beaten to death. Childs words "both of my parents didn't die without a fight nor give up. My father died buying my mother and I time to escape, My mother died protecting me she didn't give up until her dieing breath. And neither will I. Mister I'm goanna make you wish you never caught me." child has been beaten, whipped, stabbed, cut, and tortured numerous times. Boss says she will probably die one of these days and when she dose he will spit on her grave. **

**Tracker can be found at: the cemetery. Death by mauling. Murder suspect the child.**

**Quinn opened a smaller envelope and took out a stack of photos they were pictures of Roxanne's beaten body. Her state when she came back from the owners, and a picture of her mother and fathers dead bodies. In the photo with the mother Roxanne's tiny child figure lay soaked in blood from her mothers body tears streaming down her face. Quinn felt sick and his hands were shaking hard as if he were freezing he felt bile building up in his mouth Quinn swallowed 'she's been treated like a piece of trash most o her life.' Quinn wiped his mouth with a Kleenex he sat there for a few minutes trying to get a hold of himself then he stored the file in the safe then stood up and went back to check on Roxanne. Roxanne was asleep in her original form the wolf like dog he'd seen fighting, that night Quinn fell asleep stroking the soft fur of Roxanne.**

**Days passed and Roxanne was up and walking about in no time she preferred to be alone most of the time which included running till she was sweating and out of breath, she spent her time teaching Kens group how to fight and sleeping in the shade. Quinn noticed that she would always sleep at the foot of the mountain on the edge of the property line. Quinn was pleased whenever she rejected one of the males interested in her, she'd smile pick up ken and say "sorry I'm taken," then she would walk away with Kens little pack. One day a group of strong teenagers ambushed Ken and is group while Roxanne was away, Ken said something smart and one of the teenagers punched him in the face Ken let out a yelp but caught his footing poised in a fighting potion the others followed his lead C.J. charged and bit one of the teens who grabbed the back of his neck and threw him into a tree C.J. struggled to his feet the Teenager lunged for his neck when Roxanne tackled him full in her wolf form everyone froze as Roxanne growled teeth bared ears flat she snarled eyes watching her enemies as the teenagers started for her huge black wings burst out from her back. They had rainbow tips and her coat looked as if someone had smeared rainbow streaks in her coat. Roxanne started towards them shifting "what right do you have to attack my family?!" she shoved the ring leader in the chest hard "do you think that is the way to find out how to make me your mate?!" another shove "bastard scum like you and your buddies should rot in the deepest part of hell!" this time Roxanne threw a punch that knocked him flat on his ass, his friends looked at him, out cold. They apologized made sure that the children were okay before collecting there friend and disappearing as if they'd never been there. Roxanne picked up C.J. " Kenny what the hell did you say to them?" Roxanne look down at the small boy who looked confused "they asked me what you loved the beststed in the whole wide world and I said she loves us and before I could finish my sentences he punched me in the face" tears were welding up in his eyes he looked hurt Roxanne softened and kelt "ah come on lets go back to the house and you can cry all you want that goes for the rest of you as well, its okay to cry sometimes, so just try and act strong for those who just attacked you okay?" they all nodded and they all walked quickly back to the house "Quinn!" Roxanne yelled "Quinn where are you I need your help!" Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs "What's wrong?!" Roxanne bounded quickly up the stairs C.J. whimpered in her arms "I think C.J. cracked some ribs or something, and I'm going to need a streak for Kens eye, and, and… Roxanne's eyes blurred and Roxanne had to turn her head away to avoid eye contact with Quinn and Kenny. Quinn called for maids "Please take the children to the kitchen and give them some ice cream, and Kenny a raw steak for his eye. Also please prepare C.J. a bowl for after his check up. Thank you." Quinn took C.J. away from Roxanne "Roxanne why don't you go run or you can join me and C.J. in the doc office." Roxanne mumbled "lead the way." they walked side by side down the hallway Roxanne struggled to hold the tears back as C.J. was taped up, turns out he only had a deep muscle bruise. So Roxanne dropped him off at the kitchen and started to leave for the front door when Quinn grabbed her arm "wait Roxanne who did that to them?" Roxanne looked from the door to Quinn "a… a group of teenagers looking for a mate. Okay I'd turned them down and they went after my family, C.J. wouldn't even be here if I hadn't shown up when I did, hell they could all be dead right now because of me!" Roxanne realized that she was shouting Kenny stood with his siblings in the kitchen door way the maids and butlers had all dropped what they were doing and watching them Roxanne shrugged Quinn away turned and ran out the front door shifting into a wolf with wings she launched herself into the air and flew towards her old home in the mountains.**

**Quinn stood there dazed as he watched her fly away 'poor Roxanne she thinks it was her who hurt C.J. and Kenny' "Kenny what happened?" the small child looked scared as he began to explain what had happened.**

**The group of angry turned down teenagers watched as she fled from the house shifting and taking off into the sky "what the hell is she?!" one of them said loud a gruff husky voice said from behind them "she is what you call off limits!" they spun around and gasped it was old man John they laughed "what do you know about her old -" giant black wings tipped with rainbows flashed out "I saw what you did to my daughter don't you ever approach her again she is incredibly frugal and your only making her life worse!" Quinn came around the corner and froze "what's going on here?" he asked "these scumbags attacked my daughter, Roxanne Helena Evens," Quins heart skipped a beat "you're her father?" the man nodded "I was shot and left for dead but was saved by a hunter, when I was well enough I came to search for my family, my Wife was not so lucky and my six year old daughter was nowhere to be found I presumed that she was dead until half an hour ago when these idiots attacked her friends and pissed her off. Now excuse me while I go after her Quinn looked at the group "listen to me very carefully when I come back I'd better see those children in perfect health they will have 24 hour guards and if you lot come within a 100 yards of them I'll get one of my brothers to take you away from here. Am I clear?" they nodded ashamed of their actions "yes sir" Roxanne's father placed Quinn on his back and took off "Quinn why did my daughter run away?" Quinn yelled over the flapping "she feels guilty about what happened with her friends I think she feels that its her fault what happened to you and her mother. When we return home I will give you her file of her records so you'll under stand better, There she is!" they were almost there when a gun shot pierced the air they watched in horror as Roxanne tumbled head of heels out of the sky the ground coming up fast to meet her "hold on tight boy!" Quinn tightened his grip as John folded his wings in a steep dive. Roxanne closed her eyes waiting for the ground to meet her 'good-bye Kenny, King, Kaki, Thiea, gwen, snowflak, speckles, storm, and C.J., Good bye Quinn. Mother, Father I'm coming, just wait for me I'll be there in a second.' Roxanne hit a hard warm abject 'this must be what death feels like' she thought to herself "Roxanne! Roxanne are you okay?" Roxanne opened her eyes to see Quins face "Quinn? How did you-?" Roxanne smelt something awfully familiar she looked away from Quinn and stared at the man who'd caught her "daddy?" the man looked at her one of his eyes were missing his face was strong with a nice straight nose and chin a few stubbly hairs grew from his chin "shh my little tiger just rest I got you, your safe I wont let anyone hurt you anymore. Just sleep." At first Roxanne didn't believe him and then he began to sing a song in an ancient language her eyes widened and she began to cry tears poured from her eyes tears she'd held back for so long were finally being shed "daddy, daddy you b-bastard you were a-alive all these years!" John didn't replied as Roxanne slowly drifted to sleep the warm air dancing threw her hair Quinn began to quietly tell him where'd he'd found her. Once at home Quinn tucked the kids into bed Ken asked him "Quinn is that man really her father?" Quinn nodded "Quinn do you think someday you can find our parents? They were out hunting when we were taken the babysitter was bleeding from her paw and was hit on the back of the head when we left she was breathing though." his voice trailed of as he fell asleep Quinn turned off the lights and left heading off to his office where Roxanne and her father were waiting, Roxanne was still asleep on the couch when he came back Quinn took off his jacket and covered her up as he talked "I called the man who sold her to me and asked him to send her file to me I've already read it trying to find out more about her." Quinn spun in the combination and took out the file he scratched his head "well here it is. What you do with it is completely up to you now or her I guess," Quinn sat in silence as her dad opened the folder and took out the pictures his lips grew in a thin tight line as he went threw the pictures a tremble went threw his body as he set the picture on the table unable to finish the stack he took a deep breath and started to read the reports when he was done he looked at Quinn with steady eyes "dose she know you have this?" he asked Quinn. Quinn shook his head "no." John got up and gently picked up Roxanne and held her to his chest he rocked her gently she stirred and awoke "daddy what's wrong?" a fat tear slid down his face as he whimpered "my baby my poor, poor baby" Quinn looked at his watch they'd be able to make it to dinner they'd be late but they should be able to get some without trouble. John half carried his drossy daughter the wing with the bullet hung out of her back dragging along the floor earlier she'd tried to bring it back in but it refused to budge. "your going have to wait till you heal all the way." Roxanne hated the way these people were looking at her she was vulnerable and she knew that hormonal driven boys would come after her. Roxanne knew that her dad was thinking the same thing he had refused to let her rest alone in her own room, or go for a run without him. One night Roxanne's dad made a phone call while she was in the bathroom, she heard him talking through the door "… Yeah boss, it's her left wing yeah I almost have her wrapped around my finger she acutely believes I'm her dad. No boss she doesn't suspect a thing, I'll deliver her on the next full moon. Yes sir I'm quiet sure you should she her she's the hottest of them all not a single male on this sanctuary have gone after any other girl since she's arrived." Roxanne's world began to fall apart in front of her, and that's when she new she could no longer stay here she had to get away. But she knew one thing for sure she wasn't leaving without her friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabertooth had that dream again. His hand itched as he replayed the part of the dream that had forced him from his sleep, Storm her legs swinging helplessly beneath her as he squeezed the life out of her his voice whispering in her ear the words "Scream for me," Sabertooth slashed at his pillow in frustration. Before getting up smirking, "if she thinks I'm dead she can think again," Sabertooth grabbed his trench coat from the chair by the half shattered door. He going after his Prey, After all she owed him a scream.**

**Storm stretched yawning she'd had a great nights sleep now that she and Jean didn't have to worry about Logan and Scott trying to kill each other in their sleep, Logan had gone back out to search for a piece of his past. Storm heard a loud rustling sound out side her window then a irritated voice "ah bobby i think she heard us!" Storm sighed rolling her eyes and quietly opened the balcony door she smiled and folded her arms as she watched the two classmates bicker on weather she'd heard them or not. 'Storm i need you to come to Cyerbro as soon as possible!' the Professor's sounded alarmed, Storm ran down the hall to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor the professor met her at the entrance of the elevator and he rolled onto the elevator, the elevator began to go up but the professor pushed the emergency stop button. "Storm i want you to get the hell out of here, tonight. Pack a small backpack and run." Storm shook her head "No, Why do i have to run?" the Professor grabbed her hand, "they're coming for you all of them, Sabertooth, Shadow Kin and the Hagan." they've joined together and plan to be here tomorrow night, So i need you to run. We all can't hold them off now that Logan left." Storm sank to her knees and coved her face "I thought Sabertooth was dead Professor," Xavier shook his head "so did i Storm." the elevator began to move again after a while the doors opened "oh-um we didn't- um we thought it was stuck sorry, we'll take the stairs." Xavier sighed and gently touched Storm's shoulder "Storm do you understand?" Storm looked up an old look in her eyes Storm stood up and walked out of the elevator 'maybe I'll visit T'Challe' Storm went into her room and shut the door, a twenty minuets later the door opened and the Professor wheeled in "Storm they're almost her are you ready yo leave?" Storm was laying on her bed dressed in long black Mobility pants and a white t shirt on over that she had a light olive hooding on. Next to her was her old travelling bag, her lock pick set was tightly secured at her hip "Storm you have to get a head start or they will get you," Storm sat up and hugged the professor tightly "Good-Bye professor thanks for everything, tell everyone good bye for me," Storm turned away but the professor pressed a small communication device into her hand, "If you do get caught remember i gave you this device to only contact us when your in trouble is that clear?" Storm took the device and slipped it into her travelling pack "yes sir," the professor loosened his grip and storm ran to the balcony and took off into the sky disappearing into the clouds. in the hall way students were talking about what they'd seen "Professor is it true that storm left us?!" one student asked the professor nodded "she'll be back though, now everyone in an hour we will have unwanted gets lots of them, they will be asking about Storm, your all free to say whatever you like because you all don't know where she is. so prepare yourselves."**

**Storm rested a little a gas station a small TV sat behind the employee the institute was being shown then a some inside footage was being shown all of the kids were sitting on the ground near the professor Sabertooth stood against the wall a terrible yellow smile on his face the hangan were shadows in the background and a man with pitch black eyes was staring into the camera, when he spoke it clearly wasn't human, "Ororo come out come out where ever you are," Storm picked up the phone and called the institute she watched as the phone rang on the TV. 'good she thought it's happening now' the shadow king smiled and picked up the Phone "Have you decided to give in yet my dear?" Storm shook her head "No, way Shadow you taught me never to get caught so how would you like this, lets play a game, you leave my friend and family out of this, lets see if your teaching are really as good as you claim. If you can catch me then I'll stay by your side even if it kills me, but get ride of the hangan his intentions will kill thousands of people, Storm watched the King nod still smiling "would you like me to make it easier for you, or do you want to play hard?" the shadow King nodded "Easy, tell me where your going Ororo." Storm shook her head "no, lets just say I'm going home, Shadow King, but remember i have more then one home." Storm hung up the few people in the gas station were staring at her in surprise, "What are you looking at?" Storm asked and quickly left taking to the skies again this time she'd have to be careful at where she went.**


End file.
